As handheld electronic book reader devices become more popular and widely accepted, early adopters of these devices may upgrade to newer, more capable versions of these readers. In some cases, customers who purchase a replacement may face the prospect of manually transferring content or information that they loaded into the previous device. Having to repeat previous effort may dissuade some customers from upgrading their devices, or from purchasing an electronic reader device at all.